


The Worst Friends Lewis Nixon Has Ever Had.

by warmommy



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Aldbourne, Charlie Chaplin - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sneaking Out, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: “Those are for me? Or are you just on your way to see Nixon?” you whispered, padding across the floorboards. The Wright family still did not need to know that there was a gentleman caller at your window.“No, he gets roses,” Dick said, and it took everything you had not to laugh.





	The Worst Friends Lewis Nixon Has Ever Had.

He was relaxed like he hadn’t in a while, not since before he’d snuck off to your billet as angry as you’d ever seen him. That was when you’d heard Dick Winters say the coarsest words he’d probably ever uttered, as he described what had happened in Sobel’s office. Today, however, he was holding a few yellow and white daffodils, and he was smiling.

“Those are for me? Or are you just on your way to see Nixon?” you whispered, padding across the floorboards. The Wright family still did not need to know that there was a gentleman caller at your window.

“No, he gets roses,” Dick said, and it took everything you had not to laugh.

“One second,” you breathed, pulling on your boots.

Sneaking out of your window felt perhaps better than it should have. In your younger years, you’d never had a strapping young fella come tapping on the panes. Dick Winters made you _feel_ like you were sixteen again, all that excitement, all the blushing. You felt pretty, not like a woman who had crawled through pig guts and would soon be hurtling to the ground over enemy territory. Dick often reminded you the two were not mutually exclusive.

“Thank you,” you said a little louder, your volume increasing with discretion at intervals as you got further away from the edge of the Wright property. “They’re beautiful. I’ll tell you what’s even more beautiful, though.”

He pretended to look around. “Nix? Where?”

You laughed and elbowed him gently. “No, not this time. I’m talking about you, looking so happy. What happened?”

“Did something have to happen for me to be happy to see you?” he asked.

You shook your head now. “No, being happy is a requirement for seeing me. You’ve just had other things, court martial type things, hanging over your head.”

When he smiled more rather than frowned, your heart really picked up the pace. He was even lovelier under cover of stars and moonlight.

“To tell you the truth, I don’t know what happened. I still don’t know quite what will happen,” Dick said. “What I saw, though, was the NCOs coming out of Headquarters, and they each looked at me and saluted.”

“They always do that, Dick,” you said, squeezing his hand as you walked. “They adore you. They respect you.”

“There was something different,” he said with a gentle shake of his head, an extra perk at the corners of his lips. “It wasn’t an everyday, empty gesture, they were signalling something to me. I don’t know exactly what it was, but I needed it.”

Easy NCOs were the best NCOs, and you already loved every hair on their rock-like heads, but knowing those little bastards had done _something_ to warrant landing themselves all at HQ at the same time, and to show Dick such reverence and solidarity…

“They’re good men,” you said with a gentle nod. “They want to follow a good man.”

“I’m not certain that I fit that order,” Dick said a little more quietly.

“If there is anyone in this world more fitting and capable of leading the NCOs of Easy Company–”

“Y/N…”

“–then please give that man my phone number, because that is definitely who I _ought_ to be dating.”

Dick snickered and pushed your shoulder so lightly, it was almost as if he hadn’t touched you at all. “So long as it isn’t Lewis. This morning, he found a spider inside his hat. I’ve never seen him move so fast or put so much effort into something as he did hurling it across the room.”

You grinned at him and tugged him down to kiss him recklessly. “I love you. Everything is going to be fine. We’ve got your back. Your woman, Toccoa men…and Lewis.”

“You know what? You two are the worst friends I have ever had,” Nixon cried out from ten yards away. “As soon as I get within earshot, I hear you talking shit about me _again_.”

With a chuckle, Dick kissed you one more time. “I love you, too.”

“Yeah, well, I _don’t_ love you,” Nixon said, and finally stood before you both.

“Not _you_ ,” Dick said, waving his hand dismissively, although you could still see the shape of a smile on his face in the dim moonlight.

“Why do I even agree to go to the movies with you all, when I have to face such tremendous abuse just to see Charlie Chaplin?”


End file.
